A trip for everyone
by pesi
Summary: the team are forced to stay in a motel after bad weather
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimmer- I do not own CSI unless you count DVD's then I own I lot of it. Ok stop rambling and get with the story!

Ok PLEASE REVIEW this is going to be mostly humour with bits of drama added here and there.

"GREAT" Catherine slammed her hand hard against the car window. "Were lost". Greg was sat in the back seat in the middle seat constantly turning a map in his hands.

"Were not lost just misplaced," he said shyly, receiving a glare from Catherine.

"Well if you let me or Sara navigate we might be there by now," sighed Nick grabbing the map from Greg. Sara and Nick were sat either side of him with Grissom sat in the front.

"Come on it's too hot to keep stopping" moaned Sara winding down her window and waving her hands in a attempt to get some air in only to get her arms covered in the rain that was now falling faster and faster.

"Sara what are you doing?" asked Grissom Turning in his seat as Sara put the window back up and wiped her wet arms on the back of his seat. She just shyly grinned at him.

"Why did we have to get assigned all the way out here anyway" Cath's voice was becoming increasingly agitated.

"Because the murders happened out here," grinned Greg receiving a slap round the head from both Catherine and Sara but a slight nod from Grissom.

"Got it. It a couple of mile up the road" said Nick pointing to the map.

"I knew that," whispered Greg "ok I'm quiet" he said after Catherine raised her hand at him again.

"You know I think that's child abuse," laughed Nick.

"HEY" shouted Greg.

"Children" added Grissom.

"Can you two stop arguing I'm getting a headache" snapped Sara rubbing at her temples. Greg apologised and slumped back down in his seat. Grissom stared at her in the wing mirror. God she was beautiful he thought as she smiled at Greg. The rain began to ease of.

"Nick I thought you said it wasn't far" said Catherine after they had driven for another ten minutes.

"I may have been wrong," he said shyly as Grissom took the map from him.

"Hey want to wind Catherine up?" whispered Nick to Greg and Sara. Both nodded enjoying Cath's angry face. A few minutes later and their plan was in action.

"Can we stop?" squealed Greg suddenly. "I need to pee"

"What we just stopped ten minutes ago!" sighed Catherine continuing on.

"Yes but I didn't then I do now"

"Fine" sighed Catherine pulling over and allowing Greg to get out and disappear behind some bushes. Nick and Sara smothered their laughs as Catherine looked annoyed at Greg as he got in.

"Hey are we there yet?" asked Nick a few minutes later.

"NO"

"Well are we nearly there?" asked Sara.

"NO" snapped Catherine. The three snorted coving it with a sudden coughing fit.

"I didn't know you were so eager to get to this cr9ime scene" said Grissom turning around.

"Well triple homicide" said Nick putting on fake enthusiasm.

"I'm hungry," moaned Greg.

"Well were not stopping again.

"Me two" added Sara. Catherine shot a look at the two of them.

"I'm not I ate properly" grinned Nick as Greg and Sara stuck their tongues out.

"Oh wait I have sandwiches" announced Greg going through his bag and pulling out a large bag of squashed sandwiches.

"How many were you having?" asked Grissom as Greg gave some to Sara.

Ten minutes later and they could tell Cath was close to snapping after she was forced to stop so Nick could go to the bathroom. Well stand behind a bush at least and sing to himself watching Greg and Sara laugh at Cath. Catherine had now started talking to Grissom about Lindsey and everyone but them were bored stiff of being stuck in the car.

"Want to see her snap and get out for a bit?" whispered Nick.

"Cath we need to stop again" said Nick.

"WHAT NOW?" she shouted.

"Sara feels sick," replied Nick. Sara looked across at him angrily.

"No" Sara hissed.

"Yes," hissed Greg back "Come on Cath I don't want her to puke on me!" moaned Greg.

"Look sick," hissed Nick. Sara did her best at looking ill and just avoided everyone's eyes as they pulled in.

"We'll go get a drink" Said Greg as they pulled up at a rest station.

"Come on" Nick shoved Sara from the car before anyone could ask her anything they had run inside.

"You think we should go check on them?" asked Grissom. Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe we should leave them for a bit" Grissom agreed.

Ten minutes and a McDonalds later the three returned.

"You ok?" asked Catherine as they got back in the car.

"Yer" mumbled Sara not looking at her.

"Greg got kicked out the women's toilet's though," added Said smiling evilly at Greg.

"What?" he hissed.

"He ran in after me when I was sick and this woman called security!"

"Yer I though I was going to have to show them my badge" added Nick watching Greg squirm.

"I'll get you too back" he hissed.

A while later and Catherine had to pull over because visibility had become so bad she couldn't see where she was going. The three trouble makers sat in the back watching the rain pour of the windows while Catherine was on her phone.

"Well that's great," said Catherine putting down her phone. "Guess what all that rain we came through flooded the road there and back. Warrick's going to phone when the road opens again."

"Great sleep over" smiled Greg. No one else looked as happy especially Grissom.

"Well there was a bed and breakfast a couple of miles back. Guess we'll have to cheek in there" said Nick

"SARA" he shouted to get her attention "god she's turning into Grissom" he whispered to Greg who hid a laugh. Sara had been lent with her head against the side of the car spaced out listening to Black eyed peas. Sara was still quite unaware that anyone was talking to her as she started to sing along.

"Hey she's good" Grinned Greg doing a dance and waving his arms. Grissom watched her in his mirror. How he would love to just turn round and kiss her.

"You go girl," shouted Catherine from the front causing Sara to stop and blush.

"Hey it was good carry on," moaned Greg. Sara kept quiet and tired not to look at anyone until Greg grabbed her CD player and put one of his in. A headphone was pulled from her ear as Kiser Chief's played in her ear. A few minutes later and Greg and Sara were signing along with Nick drumming on the window. Luckily for Catherine who was about to go mad they reached the motel.

TBC- well what do your think? Let me now thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok wow what a response please keep the reviews coming!**

**cherrydrops12- I don't want screaming at so here's the next chapter: )**

**theblackrose4ever- thank you here's the next update**

**Sprite Sweetheart- working on the grammar**

**TERRY - cRaZy ItALian- Warrick will be along soon : )**

**Sidle Chick- oh I like flattery it will get you far and a update quicker : )**

**Thank you to – VeganCSI, Emily (),sidlegirl21,** **csigirl46 () and sokerfreek922 () here's the next chapter**

"Right ready to go book in" said Nick as they pulled into the car park.

"Hey do we have to pay for this or does lab cover it?" asked Greg looking at his wallet. Grissom was just about to answer when he was cut off.

"Well if they don't we'll set Sara on Ecklie" even Sara managed a small smile at this.

"Err this looks interesting," said Catherine getting out the car. The motel was small and old looking.

"As long as it's got a bed I don't care," said Sara getting out the car.

"Hey I haven't got any clean underwear," announced Greg suddenly causing everyone to look.

"I didn't think that bothered you!" replied Grissom receiving a laugh from everyone.

"Well we've all got a change of clothes at least" said Nick pulling everyone's spare clothes out the trunk. The reception of the motel didn't do much to ease Catherine's fears about cleanliness.

"HELLO" shouted Greg to the empty desk. A head suddenly appeared from beneath it causing Greg to jump back wards.

"Hi do you have any rooms?" inquired Catherine pushing past Greg.

"Three left" replied the man reaching behind him for some keys, which Greg grabbed of him before Catherine could reach for them. They all paid and headed up the stairs.

"Here we are 14, 15 and 16 well there near each other at least," he said.

"Hey we could have a midnight feast" beamed Greg but the smile was not returned so he gave up. Nick opened the first door and everyone stopped staring at the double bed.

"Well I'm bunking with Sara" said Cath grabbing the keys off Nick.

"What!" questioned Sara suddenly waking up and preferring to share a room with Greg.

"We are both female therefore we should share!" stated Catherine waving the keys.

"Ten dollars says the bitch slap each other before midnight!" laughed Greg getting his hand shuck by Nick.

"I'm going alone. Seniority" grinned Grissom taking a set of keys.

"Come on roomy," said Greg pushing by Nick and jumping on the bed

"Have fun" laughed Catherine opening her own door and going in followed by Sara. Sara went by Cath and laid on the bed her eyes closed.

"Comfy" asked Catherine shutting the door. All she received was a murmur. Catherine began poking at the bed.

"Yer" moaned Sara not happy about the way it was making the bed bounce.

"Looks clean," stated Catherine inspecting the adjoining bathroom.

"Guess we better get some sleep, you mind which side?" she asked while taking her top off, leaving her in a vest top as she began to go through her spare clothes. "Got them," she said triumphantly pulling out a pair of shorts and putting them on. "Sara you awake" she asked once she had her shorts on. Sara rolled over still fully dressed and laid on top of the blankets.

"Yes" she mumbled barely coherent.

"God it's freezing" said Cath grabbing a spare blanket and wrapping it around her before going into the bathroom. She inspected the toothbrush's packaging before deciding it had not been opened and was safe to use. She looked through at Sara while she cleaned her teeth.

"How can you sleep like that? You'll get cold," she said putting on her mothering tone. She finished in the bathroom coming out to find Sara getting changed also into a vest top and shorts.

"Wonder how the boy's are getting on" grinned Cath

"Greg there is no way I am sleeping in that bed with you!" shouted Nick.

"Why not" said Greg who was already tucked under the blankets. Nick just ignored him and set about making himself comfy on the floor. On not been able to get comfy he gave up.

"Were going head to toe," he said getting in and received Greg's feet in his face.

"Wait head to heads better" he said turning round now facing Greg's grin. He turned away from him switching the light of. Greg began to move around the bed.

"GREG" Nick shouted annoyed.

"I don't usually sleep with clothes on," he moaned. Nick turned to face him glaring "Tonight you are" he said pulling the covers away from Greg. A few minutes later and Greg was shuffling again.

"GREG!" he shouted getting more annoyed.

"Want to play I spy?" grinned Greg outing on the light and grinning. Nick sighed and sat up deciding if he couldn't beat him he might as well join him.

Sara turned in the bed again; Catherine's snoring would keep anyone awake especially an insomniac. Sara pulled the blanket of her and got out of bed shivering in the cool air. She decided to go and see if Greg and Nick were awake, once in the hallway she considered knocking on Grissom's door just to see his face if she turned up in the middle of the night. She knocked lightly at the door and was surprised when it was answered almost immediately.

"Please tell me you want to swap and play I spy with Greg," begged Nick.

"If you want to put up with Catherine's snoring be my guest" she said entering the room.

"Fine" he mumbled shutting the door.

"Come on Sidle you just want to get in bed with me" said Greg stretching his arm across the bed and patting it.

"Oh yes that's my fantasy you, Nick and me" smiled Sara licking her lips.

"Hey don't involve me in your sordid games" laughed Nick as Sara sat on the end of the bed wrapping a spare blanket around her. Sara then noticed two bottles of tequila on the side.

"Where you get them?" she asked. Greg just grinned and poured her a drink. Ten minutes later and everyone was suitably drunk to have some fun.

"So did someone mention I spy" smiled Sara.

"Actually we just finished now were playing truth or dare" Sara looked at Nick questioningly.

"It sounded good at the time" he shrugged.

"Since your new you can go first" grinned Greg. "Ok you have to…. go and get our food back from Grissom" grinned Greg. Sara quite liked this game now she had an excuse for going into his room.

"Ok" said Sara getting up followed by Nick and Greg. They slipped out the room.

"What if he's locked it?" whispered Nick.

"The keys are all the same," said Greg holding up their room key.

"Well that's creepy," muttered Sara taking it from his and turning the lock. It made a small clinking sound making Greg jump backwards. Slowly Sara opened the door peeking through. Grissom was laid asleep on the bed facing away from her. Oh god how she wanted to just slip into bed with him. Instead she spotted his bag on the ground containing the popcorn he had taken from Greg earlier on the trip. She creeped in while the others lingered in the doorway. The bag rustled as she picked it up and Grissom turned. She couldn't help it with her inhabitations gone she had too. Slowly she crept towards him lifting the blanket she proudly mouthed. "He wears boxers" causing Greg to make gagging noises and Nick to cover his eyes and walk in circles.

She ran full pelt out the room bursting into laughter as she got out.

"Thanks" said Greg taking the bag from her and munching on it.

"Ok Nick next" he said folding the packet up.

**TBC- please review thanks : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow yeah reviews. Claps with joy and dances.**

**Sidle Chick- I have no idea why the review button wasn't there for you, but try refreshing the page because you missed a lot, if it stopped there!**

**Theoretical- thank you**

**gumballfreak111- pleased you like it (this is my first attempt at comedy!)**

**VeganCSI- well it's not Catherine Nick does something to, but hopefully just as good!**

**sokerfreek922 ()- thanks, I pleased people think my writings funny, I was scared it would just be strange**

**CSIwannabe- I like your thinking (somehow in my mind sharing a room with Catherine wasn't fun: )**

**fluffy black cloud- I hope your mum appreciated my writing : ) and that this chapter makes you laugh again**

**gilgrissom007- wow if I knew all I had to do was get Grissom in boxers to make you happy, just picture him in them all the time : )**

**Inara Cabot- thanks, Sara in bed with Grissom now there's a thought!**

"Nick you are to ring Warrick on the payphone and ask for how shall I say this, a certain service" Nick looked sternly at him.

"What!" cried Nick as he was shushed for shouting.

"Fine" he said making his way to the stairs. Sara quickly ran back to the room grabbing the second bottle of tequila.

"It's dark," mumbled Sara.

"Well yes it is night. Don't tell me your afraid" said Greg putting on a spooky voice before jumping at his shadow.

"Oh yer I'm scared" beamed Sara. The reception was poorly lit there was only a blinking light above the payphone.

"What's his number?" hissed Nick. Sara recited it to him.

"How do you know that?" questioned Greg as Nick dialled.

"Catherine has it on the front of her address book" Greg raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hey it's ringing"

"Hello. Is that Jumbo?" asked Nick putting on a deep voice.

"I need the services of jumbo" he said his voice changing due to laughter.

"He hung up," said Nick breaking down and tripping over his feet so he sat cross-legged on the floor grinning.

"Give it here" Sara took the phone from him and dialled again.

"Hey Warrick. Listen I was just wondering since your numbers on the front of Catherine's phone book if you're the reason she keeps moaning in her sleep?"

Sara burst into snorting laughs and hung up.

"He said if I had his number I would moan in my sleep too" she grinned.

"Do you think he knew?" asked Greg suddenly serious while swaying on one foot.

"What" asked Nick as Sara pulled him up.

"We were…drunk" he whispered the last part. Sara nodded.

"Damn" said Nick finally making it to his feet.

"Hey my turn" grinned Greg downing the last of the bottle.

"You have to" Sara thought for a minute.

"Put on Cath's clothes," laughed Nick.

"Only if you do too" sulked Greg.

"Hey we did ours," protested Nick as Greg dragged him up the stairs.

"And Sara's a girl that's not embarrassing" he pointed at her.

"She can wear mine" beamed Greg. Sara marched back into Nick and Greg's room picking up Greg's shirt and removing her own top. Nick and Greg just stared at her stood in her bra and shorts as she slipped Greg's bright blue and red shirt on. The shirt was too big and nearly covered her shorts.

"Ok your turn" she said pushing the two of them into the doorway of her room. Greg picked up Catherine's light pink tee shirt and examined it while Nick looked at her white vest top.

"Come on" moaned Sara switching from leg to leg.

"Nice dance" laughed Nick taking his own shirt off.

"I need to pee. I'm not doing with you two here," she protested.

"But you'll strip!" shouted Greg getting the top stuck on his head. Catherine woke with a start at Greg shouting. She sat bolt up right not quite believing she was awake. Greg had frozen one leg in the air her top pulled half way down him. Nick was stood at the end of the bed Catherine's white vest top stretched over him, his trousers by his ankles. Sara was stood legs crossed next to him bouncing up and down.

"Hi" said Greg nervously.

"It was a dare they made me do it," said Nick pulling his trousers up.

"What the hell" Sara Greg and Nick all backed up so they were stood along the wall.

"Ok tell me one at a time what you are doing" Catherine looked Greg up and down as he stood sheepishly against the wall. His cheeks were tinged pink.

"Well we were playing I spy and Nick said it was boring so I went and got his from the bar" he held up the empty bottle. "Then we had some and Sara came so we played truth or dare and had to do this," he said waving his arms. Catherine's attention now fell to Nick, whose muscles were showing through her top.

"I had to phone Warrick," he said looking at the floor.

"WARRICK?" questioned Cath.

"He knew we were drunk," added Greg.

"And then I said Greg had to put your clothes on but he said I had to as well" said Nick rubbing his foot on the floor. Catherine now turned to Sara who was stood wearing Greg's shirt and moving as if someone had put itching powder down her back.

"I had to put Greg's clothes on but I didn't tell them to do this"

"DID," shouted Greg and the three of them started arguing again.

"QUIET" shouted Catherine causing them all to jump back.

"I don't know what the heck you were all thinking. You have to work tomorrow and I thought you were more grown up" Greg looked as if he would cry and muttered sorry.

"Is there anything else you have done in this state" everyone kept quiet.

"I suggest Nick, Greg you two go get changed into your own clothes and go down stairs and bring some coffee up. Then Sara can come and sleep in your room I'm not having her in here" she added. Greg and Nick sulked out the room. Catherine stared straight at Sara and smirked.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Catherine couldn't help but laugh.

"Can I go now I really, really have to pee?" she said dancing on the spot again Catherine nodded and Sara bolted by her into the bathroom. Then Catherine burst out laughing.

The three were now back on the one room all sat round the bed attempting to sober up by drinking a ton of water but decided some beer would help.

"It's not fair," moaned Greg stuffing his finger in the top of his water bottle before licking it. "Cath is so boring" he said putting on a childish voice.

"I think it's from being a mother," said Sara matter of fact.

"well I'm bored!" announced Greg.

"Hey you sounded just like Hodges," laughed Nick. Greg slapped his hand to his mouth and rolled around on the bed making chocking sounds.

"Oh lets do impressions," Sara shouted excitedly as everyone nodded.

"Ok me first" Said Nick getting up and splashing water everywhere.

"Guess who I am" he started standing up as straight as he could in his current state.

"Here are you assignments. No talking chewing, having fun or smiling allowed," he said saluting himself. "And I will stare at Sara's backside while she processes crime scenes but refuse to admit I fancy her"

"GRISSOM" shouted Greg waving his arms around. Sara blushed red.

"Wait he stares at me?" both men nodded.

"You know I openly stare at you and don't clam to be looking at the bug next to you" grinned Greg.

"Ok me next," said Sara getting up as Nick sat down.

"Stop messing about this is work. Oh Ecklie the nasty girl shouted at me because I flirted with a suspect" said Sara putting on a girly tone. Both Nick and Greg burst into snorts of laughter. "I also stare at Warrick but then again I stare at anything male!"

"CATHERINE" they both cried laughing.

"You missed the part where she got upset because Ecklie doesn't fancy her" spluttered Greg nearly chocking on his drink. "Then you have to just pretend nothing happened and carry on being the big boss" he finished.

"Ok Greg you next!" said Nick pushing him up so Sara lay on the bed next to him.

"I don't do impression's how about I sing?" both Nick and Sara nodded so Greg turned on the radio waiting for the next song to play.

"Ok" he said grabbing a bottle of water and holding it like a microphone. U2 City of Blinding lights began to play.

"OH" shouted Sara jumping of the bed and using her bottle as a microphone too. Nick just shrugged and decided to join in.

Next door Grissom turned in his sleep he could hear a sort of humming that stirred him. Not fully awake he realised it was music still half asleep he could swear he could hear Sara singing.

"OH YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL…TONIGHT" the three shouted rather than sung. Greg jumped on the bed and began playing air guitar while Nick twirled Sara.

"Oh" moaned Greg as the song ended. He flopped down on the bed.

"Tired" he muttered closing his eyes. Greg lay his eyes shut and listened to Sara and Nick talk, this was his turn to get revenge!

"Sara come to bed" he laughed stroking the bed. Sara flopped down next to him when Greg accidentally knocked over his bottle of water soaking Sara.

"HEY" she shouted getting up

"Right" she threw a bottle at him and before long all three were soaking wet.

"Well I'm still bored" said Greg after they had been sat a while.

"Well let's have some fun then! It's only 2am come on" cried Sara getting up quickly flanked by Greg.

"What we going to do?" asked Nick fiddling with Greg's video camera.

"Let's film Cath and prove she snores," cried Greg suddenly grabbing the camera.

"Oh we could make her and Grissom less…stuffy" she finished.

"Yeah" Greg ran out the room and nearly straight into Cath's door dripping water all over the corridor.

"SHUSH" he shouted loudly receiving a clip on the back of the head from Sara. He stuck his key in the lock and turned it slowly. Sara took the camera from him and began filming. Catherine was now laid in bed an eye mask on gently snoring, with the occasional snort. The three smothered their laughs as Greg wondered into the bathroom reappearing with Catherine's bag.

"Hey Sara is this yours or hers" he hissed.

"Cath's" she answered.

"How much make up!" he asked pulling out some foundation, mascara, blusher and mascara.

"Who takes make up to ac rime scene anyway?"

"Cath apparently" answered Greg continuing to go through the bag.

"Hey Nick want me to do your make up?" asked Greg advancing on him with some eyeliner.

"NO" he shouted and quickly covered his mouth and darted round the side of the bed tripping on a shoe and falling inches away from Cath.

"If you want to be left alone," laughed Sara as Nick edged his way off the bad.

"I know. Lets move her," announced Greg.

"Where?" asked Sara stopping filming.

"Grissom's bathroom" grinned Greg.

"Grissom's bed" suggested Nick.

"NO" Sara said defiantly.

"We could put you in there too" laughed Nick.

"Why don't we all go in there"? Asked Greg "imagine his face"

"Ok. But I'm going between Sara and Catherine" said Nick.

"How we going to mover her without waking her up?" asked Sara. They all stood and looked for a bit.

"Got it. We carry the sheet with her on it" said Sara triumphantly.

"Ok" Greg went and took the right side near her head and Nick the left. Sara took the sheet around her legs.

"Three" whispered Greg as they all lifted. Catherine rolled to the side causing Nick to suddenly lift his side up to stop her falling off.

"Move" cried Greg struggling to keep her up. Sara made her approach into the hallway as Greg walked into the doorframe.

"Turn" he hissed as Nick laughed at him going through first. Cath was now precariously balanced on a bark blue sheet in the middle of the corridor inches of the ground.

A loud snort caused them to freeze.

"Ok go" said Greg.

"Down" said Sara as they made it to Grissom's door. Greg came round and opened it as Catherine rolled of the sheet and onto the floor.

"How we get her back on?" asked Nick. Sara simply bent down and gently rolled her.

"If she wakes up run or well be in detention for a week" said Greg getting ready to lift again.

"She'd go metal if she knew she'd been on the unclean floor" laughed Sara gathering the sheet around her feet again. Grissom was now asleep facing the door as they came in.

"Ok big lift on three" said Nick. Grissom was on the opposite side of the large bed.

"Three" they hoisted Catherine up and tipped so she rolled onto the bed.

"Man she can sleep through anything" laughed Nick.

"Come on" Sara quickly got into bed next to Grissom getting under the covers followed by Greg who got between her and Cath.

"Hey" complained Nick.

"Sorry to late" said Greg pulling the cover over Catherine. Nick reluctantly got in next to Grissom facing away from him.

**TBC**Grissom woke the next morning early; he opened his eyes to see NICK!

He moved back hitting something that made a moaning noise he turned to see SARA! He sat up quickly seeing everyone in his room in his bed.

"Hey" smiled Sara waking up.

"ARGH" Nick cried as Grissom elbowed him in his haste to move and sit up woke everyone.

"ARGH" Catherine screamed waking to see Greg's grinning face.

"Morning everyone sleep well"? He asked sitting up.

"What? How?" said Catherine trying to cover herself with a sheet as Grissom realised he was only wearing boxers and could feel Sara's leg against his. Well that or Nick shaved.

"What are you all doing in my bed?" asked Grissom panicking. Greg turned and grinned at Sara.

"We were lonely," he stated simply.

"How'd I get her?" asked Catherine getting out rapping a sheet round her.

"You walked" answered Nick pulling the pillow so he was comfy.

"Yer it was weird I've never seen anyone sleep walk" added Greg and Sara nodded in agreement.

"We saw her wonder across the hall, she tired to go in this other room so we thought it best we let her in here"

"You seemed to want to be in here," grinned Greg as Catherine turned beetroot.

"Ok. That doesn't explain how you all ended up in my bed".

"Why didn't you wake me?" demanded Catherine.

"It's dangerous"

"Ok so why are you all in my bed?" shouted Grissom trying to get out past Nick but failing.

"We got locked out our room and Sara out hers so we all slept here" explained Nick.

"It's always been my fantasy two women in bed. Of course you and Nick weren't in it" smiled Greg.

Grissom had often thought about waking up with Sara next to him however having Nick the other side was not a fantasy of his.

"Well you were all in mine, Catherine you did less snoring though," said Sara enjoying watching Grissom panic.

"Wait I don't sleep walk" shouted Catherine.

"Well it's supposed to be a expression of the unconscious, so clearly your unconscious wants to be in bed with Grissom" explained Nick.

"Why are there damp patches round the three of you?" asked Grissom noticing the wet patches surrounding the three.

"We got wet," stated Greg simply.

"I'm going to get dressed. I do NOT SLEEPWALK," shouted Catherine leaving the room.

"Come on Greg well go get a spare key from reception" Greg looked confused and then remembered their cover storey and nodded wildly.

"Well it's just you and me," grinned Sara as Grissom jumped out the bed.

"Maybe we should get dressed too" suggested Sara as Grissom realised he was only wearing boxers. Sara grinned all the way back to her room.

"What do you do?" asked Catherine now dressed and looking pissed.

"Nothing" smiled Sara.

"Wait how come I got back in the room if it was locked?" she questioned.

"Well we were pretty gone I guess we didn't realise" smiled Sara getting dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh six reviews  does the dance of joy.**

**Well this chapter is for those who reviewed.**

VeganCSI- I love to know that people find my writing funny, thanks 

**SpeedRacer15- here comes some more funniness, well I hope!**

**Mma63- I have often been told I'm crazy so it must be leaking into my writing!**

**Luvit- the wait is over, glad you think its funny**

**Sidle Chick- oh praise will get you everywhere and the next chapter up : )**

**sokerfreek922 ()- thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter**

Grissom woke the next morning early; he opened his eyes to see NICK!

He moved back hitting something that made a moaning noise he turned to see SARA! He sat up quickly seeing everyone in his room in his bed!

"Hey" smiled Sara waking up and stretching her arms out.

"ARGH" Nick howled as Grissom elbowed him in his haste to move and sit up woke everyone.

"ARGH" Catherine screamed waking to see Greg's grinning face.

"Morning everyone sleep well"? He asked sitting up.

"What? How?" said Catherine trying to cover herself with a sheet as Grissom realised he was only wearing boxers and could feel Sara's leg against his. Well that or Nick shaved.

"What are you all doing in my bed?" asked Grissom panicking. Greg turned and grinned at Sara.

"We were lonely and locked out," he stated simply.

"How'd I get her?" asked Catherine getting out and wrapping a sheet round her.

"You walked," answered Nick pulling the pillow so he was comfy.

"Yer it was weird I've never seen anyone sleep walk" added Greg as Sara nodded in agreement.

"We saw her wonder across the hall, she tired to go in this other room so we thought it best we let her in here"

"You seemed to want to be in here," grinned Greg as Catherine turned beetroot.

"Ok. That doesn't explain how you all ended up in my bed". Said Grissom backing further away so that he looked like he was ready to scale the wall if Sara didn't stop staring at him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" demanded Catherine.

"It's dangerous," replied Sara turning her attention away from Grissom

"Ok so why are you all in my bed?" shouted Grissom trying to get out past Nick but failing.

"We got locked out our room and Sara out hers so we all slept here" explained Nick.

"It's always been my fantasy two women in bed. Of course you and Nick weren't in it" smiled Greg.

Grissom had often thought about waking up with Sara next to him however having Nick the other side was not a fantasy of his.

"Well you were all in mine, Catherine you did less snoring though," said Sara enjoying watching Grissom panic.

"Wait I don't sleep walk" shouted Catherine.

"Well it's supposed to be a expression of the unconscious, so clearly your unconscious wants to be in bed with Grissom" explained Nick.

"Why are there damp patches round the three of you?" asked Grissom noticing the wet patches surrounding the three and not very successfully changing the subject.

"We got wet," stated Greg simply.

"I'm going to get dressed. I do NOT SLEEPWALK," shouted Catherine leaving the room.

"Come on Greg well go get a spare key from reception" Greg looked confused and then remembered their cover storey and nodded wildly.

"Well it's just you and me," grinned Sara as Grissom jumped out the bed knocking the lamp at the side.

"Maybe we should get dressed too" suggested Sara as Grissom realised he was only wearing boxers. Sara grinned all the way back to her room.

"What did you do?" asked Catherine now dressed and looking pissed.

"Nothing" smiled Sara.

"Wait how come I got back in the room if it was locked?" she questioned.

"Well we were pretty gone I guess we didn't realise" smiled Sara getting dressed.

The group assembled in the dining room for breakfast. Everyone looking surprising good considering their adventures the night before. Grissom didn't understand why Greg, Nick and Sara couldn't make eye contact. It had been agreed to talk as little as possible about the bed incident.

"Well roads not open yet. Oh and Sara why did Warrick want to know if you moaned in you sleep" Sara blushed deep red not daring to look at Grissom. All she could think of was lifting his blanket up.

"Full breakfast" announced Greg putting down the menu. Catherine glanced at him.

"I'm hungry" he smiled back.

"Toast is fine" nodded Nick wondering how Greg could stomach food.

"I'll have the full breakfast as well," said Catherine.

"Me too. Sara hello" Sara had been avoiding looking at Grissom. Well she had been avoiding moving.

"Toast" she mumbled.

"Last night catching up?" asked Catherine

"I only drank a little bit," she mumbled. Greg ate his breakfast quickly while Nick picked at his toast.

"Sara you ok?" asked Grissom noticing she hadn't eaten anything.

"Not hungry" she mumbled getting up. "I think I'll get some fresh air," she said leaving the room.

"I'll go with her" Catherine got up and quickly followed her outside. The weather was clearing and it had long stopped raining. After walking for a bit they went back inside to find everyone waiting for them. Sara felt better now and was actually hungry.

"We thought since we were stuck we might as well enjoy it" said Greg handing Sara her CD player.

"There was a park a bit back we though we could go there" said Grissom smiling at Sara and not getting why her cheeks burned red.

"Come on then" said Greg racing to the car.

"How can he do that?" asked Nick rubbing his head.

"Did I miss something?" Grissom questioned Catherine but Catherine just ignored him and got in.

"Greg you got any popcorn left?" asked Sara after been pushed out the front seat by him.

"I think you ate it all last night," he said grinning.

"I'm driving," said Catherine pushing by Grissom.

"Wait I'm in the back?" he said sliding in next to Sara so he was sat between her and Nick. Sara felt the sudden erge to ask if he still had his boxers on but declined it.

"Here" Grissom handed Sara a mars bar from his pocket.

"Thanks" she said taking it from him and digging in.

"How comes she gets chocolate. That's favouritism!" cried Greg throwing his hands up.

"Because she didn't eat hers and everyone else's breakfast," said Grissom watching Sara as she ate.

"OW" Nick's kicking me, squealed Greg like a schoolgirl as Nick's foot connected with his shin.

"It's you and your legs taking up all the room," protested Nick shifting in his seat. Greg had been ordered out the front to swap with Grissom as his constant fiddling with the radio was driving Catherine mad.

"Were nearly there so will you two shut up," snapped Catherine. A few minutes later and they pulled up in a large car park.

**TBC**

**Pretty please review it really encourages me, all idea's are welcome even criticism is welcome as long as it isn't "dear god that's rubbish don't bother writing another word" or something to that effect : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh only 3 reviews does the dance of shame/disappointment : ( 

**Oh well thanks to those who did:-**

VeganCSI- sorry about burning that image into your brain I wasn't too keen on it either but..

**Sidle Chick- I may hire you as my personal body guard : ) thanks for the review**

**gilgrissom007- dear god I had a heart attack until s scrolled down! Thank you for the review : )**

Sara was starring out the window as they parked.

"WARRICK?" shouted Sara suddenly aware of what she had said to him last night.

"I rang him. Roads clear his end so he said he'd meet us" said Catherine hurrying to undo her seatbelt. Warrick had been out off town at a conference and was due back to day but with the road been flooded it looked like he was stuck with the rest of the group.

"Hey JUMBO" shouted Greg getting out the car and casting a look at Nick.

"Shut it," hissed Nick.

"Cath are you sure I didn't miss something?" asked Grissom again. Catherine was too busy heading for Warrick to listen.

"Glad you could join us" smiled Catherine hugging him tightly.

"Yer. Well I wasn't about to let you have all the fun" he said smiled at Sara who turned red and hid behind Greg.

"It's a bit late to be shy now, we've seen everything!" whispered Greg. Sara now moved away from him quickly steeping directly into Grissom.

"Sorry" she mumbled moving away.

"Come on lets go," said Greg pointing in the direction of the park.

"Hey they have a roller coaster!" said Grissom suddenly enjoying been at the park.

"Oh all you need is some bugs and we got a party," added Warrick receiving a laugh from Greg and Catherine who seemed to find it a little too funny.

"Wow trying way to hard" grinned Greg at Sara as Catherine locked arms with Warrick marching him towards a bench. Grissom was ahead of the group going straight for the queue for the roller coaster.

"Is anyone coming?"

"Sara will" answered Cath shoving Sara hard so she went towards him.

"Er I think I'll get some food," said Nick hurrying off towards a food stall.

"They have skate boards," shouted Greg looking at hut with a sign reading rent a board.

"No chance" said Catherine firmly gripping Warrick so he knew not to go. Not which he would anyway.

"Guess it's just us" said Grissom as Sara caught up with him.

"Er yer" she replied sheepishly.

The line was moving steadily which Sara was in one way grateful off. After seeing Grissom in his underwear she couldn't seem to make conversation, but then again the closer she got that more frightened she became that she might throw up on him in the middle of the ride.

"Hey" Grissom reached by Sara picking up a small beetle, which ran across his hand.

"Let me guess Ringo?" asked Sara.

"No. Rain beetle" he replied watching it run across him.

"It shouldn't be here must have got lost" he said putting it down on the fence near by. "Kind of like us" Sara grinned at him showing her front teeth.

"Next" the voice of a teenage boy broke Grissom's moment of staring quite happily at her as he climbed the steeps to the ride.

"Here" he held his hand out for Sara to take as she came up the steeps. God touching her skin made him want to scream with joy. To be able to touch her in such a simple gesture. Sara's pulse raced as her hand slide over his skin as he helped her into the cart tightening his grip for a moment before pulling away. He sat next to her their arms now brushing together.

"Ready?" asked Grissom looking nearly as excited as he did at a crime scene with bugs. Sara nodded gripping the bar in front of her.

"So what exactly happened last night?" asked Warrick sitting so close to Cath that he could smell her perfume.

"Greg, Nick and Sara got drunk. I caught them putting my clothes on" a huge grin spread across Warrick's face.

"They put your clothes on," he laughed. When he laughed she just wanted to hug him.

"Yes. Caught them in my bedroom. Sara had Greg's shirt on as well," she said smiling back. Warrick broke into fits of laughter at the thought of it.

"Wow I knew they were wasted when they phoned me but" he stopped unable to speak for laughing.

"What did they say?" asked Cath.

"Well Nick asked for the services of jumbo and Sara asked why you moaned in your sleep" Catherine didn't find this as funny as Warrick.

"I don't moan" she sulked. "And I don't sleepwalk!"

"Who said anything about that. Why what happened?"

"Nothing" Catherine shock her head and shivered.

"You cold?" asked Warrick seeing her shiver. He put his arm around her and she lent into him.

"Pity you weren't there last night. You could have bunked with me" smiled Cath. Warrick grinned back.

"You never know it might rain" he grinned. "Should Sara be going on that the amount she had to drink?" Cath just shrugged her shoulders at him.

Grissom believed he had gone deaf again after Sara screamed in his ear the whole time.

"That was great," she announced running up to Catherine and Warrick. She stopped looking as they quickly separated themselves.

"Hey watch this," cried Greg as he jumped on the skateboard only for it to go shooting off leaving him to land on his butt.

"Pity you didn't land on head. It would have been soft then," laughed Nick tucking into his ice cream.

"I notice how you only got yourself food," said Sara stealing the flake from him.

"HEY" he shouted running after her.

"Guess we better follow them" sighed Catherine getting up.

"We'll get them," said Grissom as Greg followed him.

Sara came to rest up against some trees proudly shoving the chocolate in her mouth and stickling her tongue out. The others caught up a few minutes later.

"Hey" Greg suddenly started frantically swiping at his back. "I think a bird pooped on me," he said pulling at his shirt.

"No I think you'll find that's ran man," laughed Nick as spots began to fall from the sky.

"Think we better get back," said Nick finishing his ice cream. With in minutes it was pouring.

"I'm not getting wet," cried Catherine waving her arms around her head.

"Here" Warrick pulled his shirt off leaving him in a tee shirt handing his top to Cath to put over her head. Warrick grabbed Cath sweeping her of her feet literally and running to the car with her as the spots began to fall faster, they had only got damp by the time they reached the car.

"My hero" grinned Cath tripping over the handbrake in her hurry to get in landing inches away from Warrick. Then it happened they lent in and kissed.

"Well that's it get me wet stuck in a car with you and take advantage" grinned Warrick getting elbowed in the ribs.

"Hey come on Nick carry me," shouted Greg his jell laden hair now flat against his head. Nick and Greg were way ahead of Grissom and Sara who were still out in the open as Greg darted from under one tree to another. Nick caught up with him under a large tree as lighting struck in the distance.

"Run for it," he shouted. They ran into the side of the car stopping themselves by hitting the doors.

"Hey" grinned Greg getting in and shaking himself like a dog.

"Get wet"? Joked Warrick as Greg rang the bottom of his shirt out.

"Not as wet as those two" said Nick pointing out the window.

Grissom didn't seem to be able to run as fast as everyone else. Sara has stayed behind with him. Water now ran of her nose her hair stuck to her face. Grissom looked funny running along in the mud behind her.

"Argh" Sara slipped over covering herself in mud.

Grissom took her hand and pulled her up reaching the car moments later.

"What the heck" asked Greg seeing the state of Sara as she got in.

"I fell," she said wiping her muddy hands on her trousers.

**TBC**

**Note please tell me if I get too over the top, sometimes I get carried away, maybe it's the tequila I've been drinking (joke I'm only drinking cheery aid, which does make me hyper, ok I'm shutting up now)**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to csi-sam-sanders, VeganCSI, Sidle Chick (who by the way is my bodyguard so anyone who is nasty I will set her on you :) , sammi2008 (),Jamie () (I will keep writing but don't calm down on my account, I like hyper people as I am one myself ) and GRISSANDSARA4EVA

Ok lots of reviews, does the dance of joy and falls over chair, ok so on with the storey.

Catherine had insisted on driving despite arguments by Sara and Greg. She reminded them how much they had to drink and they shut up. Warrick's car had refused to start so he had left it at the park and called a mechanic. He was now squashed in the back between Greg and Sara.

"What the heak is that racket?" asked Grissom referring to the thumping coming from Greg's headphones.

"I think he calls it music," laughed Nick.

"Hey Greg" Nick reached over Sara and hit him. Greg's head lulled to the side.

"He's asleep," he said pulling the head phones from his ears and turning the music off.

Greg began to snore loudly despite having Warrick constantly elbow him.

"Nick don't start man," laughed Warrick as Nick's head rolled against Sara and he made a snorting noise.

"BOO," shouted Nick causing Sara to leap back against Warrick.

"Grissom your map reading skills are about as good as Greg's" shouted Cath as the car began to bounce along an un-maintained road. "We did not come this way. I think," she added having trouble keeping them straight.

"God let me drive," moaned Nick now squashed against the window.

"Sara are you ok?" asked Warrick seeing her face suddenly pale.

"Pull over" she mumbled shoving one hand against her mouth and the other round her stomach. Sara bolted over Nick kicking as she fell to her hands and knees and vomited.

"EW" cried Greg now awake. Grissom got out the car and rubbed her back gently as she was sick again.

"I'm not sitting next to her anymore" said Nick incredibly high pitched.

"She can have my seat," said Grissom helping her stand up.

"Better" Sara nodded her cheeks burning red. She got in the front of the car and held her head in her hands.

"You going to drink again?" asked Cath as she pulled her hair back while Grissom squeezed in the back receiving moans about how Sara took up less room.

"Here" Catherine handed Sara a tissue from the glove box.

"Thanks" she mumbled wiping at he mouth with her sleeve.

Twenty minutes later and Catherine had pulled over so Sara could be sick again and she decided to let Grissom drive. Greg had fallen asleep again along with Warrick and Nick. Catherine wished she could have sat next to Warrick but didn't fancy waking Nick to get him to move. Grissom stood in the now poring rain with Sara while she was sick.

By the tine they made it back to the motel it was 6pm. After Greg got them lost yet again most people had fallen asleep and Grissom had been left to drive.

"So road back's closed. Guess I'm stuck with you lot" said Warrick putting his phone down.

"Where are Grissom and Sar?" he asked looking around.

"They went to get your stuff from the car. Considering they were already wet we thought it didn't matter," added Nick looking at the pouring rain hitting the window. Sara and Grissom trudged in both soaking wet.

"So who I'm I going with" asked Warrick looking at Cath.

"Well I'm not having her all wet in my room. Sara you go with Grissom Warrick you with me" Sara stood staring in disbelief.

"Come on don't just stand there you'll catch cold" said Catherine ushering everyone to their rooms.

"Oh great" announced Cath on opening the door. Their clothes were laid out on the bathroom floor, soaking wet from where water had come in the window.

"Ha were ok," said Greg going in his room where he and Nick had piled their clothes on the bed.

"Flooded" said Grissom picking up his wet clothes.

"Well they'll dry," said Catherine laying them out and handing Sara hers.

"What I'm I supposed to do until then?"

"Find a different way to keep warm," said Cath shutting the door.

Sara slowly walked into Grissom's room shutting the door.

"I guess we should take these off," she said quietly pulling at her top.

Sara turned away taking off her top and trousers leaving her in her underwear. She wrapped a blanked round her but found that wet too.

"Gil the sheets are wet" Grissom appeared in the bedroom wearing nothing but his boxers. Sara completely forgot that she was stood in her underwear and just stared.

"Well I've got some spare boxers" he said. Sara suddenly realised that her underwear covered very little and gratefully took them, covering herself up a little.

"Well were going to freeze like" this smiled Grissom desperately trying not to stare at the black Bra Sara was wearing with now white boxers.

"You know I think I know how we could keep warm. What time is it?" Grissom looked at his watch.

"Just gone 7" he said.

"Come on" Sara cracked the door open seeing the hallway empty ran down it.

"Sara what the" he shouted as she ran down the corridor. "You can't go out dressed like that!" after taking a look that there was no one around he gave up and followed her to the end hoping no one would see him.

"Bar" mumbled Sara looking at the list against the wall "money" Grissom looked at her "I need some," she said holding her hand out impatiently. Grissom was grateful for an excuse to leave so he ran back to the room coming back with twenty dollars.

"Thanks" Sara proudly produced two bottles of vodka.

"Apparently all they do is this and tequila" she said quickly heading back to their room.

"How do you know that?" asked Grissom giving her that look.

"I had a little adventure" shrugged Sara unscrewing the cap and taking a sip.

"Ergh" she said shaking her head as it burned her throat. Grissom looked at his,

"Sara we are still technically at work" he began.

"Grissom by the time we get to the bodies they will be jello. Come on lighten up" Grissom looked at his bottle and took a small sip.

Catherine went into the bathroom and began clearing her wet clothes into a pile. 

"So Cath I guess we should talk about hat kiss" started Warrick sat uncomfortably on the end of the bed.

"I mean I know there has been this flirting but…." he cut of seeing Catherine emerge from the bathroom heading straight for him.

"Warrick I guess you didn't get my subtle hint" she said leaning in and kissing him.

"Well I think I'm starting to get it" smiled Warrick as she pulled away.

"What about our friendship?" asked Warrick as Catherine lent in again.

"What about it? Don't worry so much" she grinned pushing him down on the bed.

"We can be very good friends" she said as she began to unbutton his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok first if anyone sends me a nasty review I will set my body guard Sidle Chick on them : )

**Sidle Chick- thanks you are a excellent reviewer : )**

**liddleangelofgrissom's () – wow I've never had anyone offer to bow, I feel honoured**

**: ) thank you**

**VeganCSI- thanks, pleased to see you still find the story funny**

"Hey is there anything on TV?" asked Grissom from his perch on the end of the now stripped bed. Sara was in the bathroom brushing her now dry hair and dipping her toothbrush in vodka before licking it. Grissom's bottle sat one third missing on the nightstand next to him.

"Hang on" Sara grabbed a card from the side.

"Well there all pay per view and you don't need any of them with me here" she said plonking herself down next to him.

"You want to play a game?" she grinned.

"What sort?" asked Grissom taking another swig from his drink.

"Don't know," pouted Sara. "We could see what there is down stairs," she added getting up.

"Ok" Grissom followed her out the room grabbing his bottle as he did.

"It's cold," mumbled Sara.

"That's ok for I am a gentleman" said Grissom wrapping himself around her. Sara began to giggle loudly.

"Shush it's…." Grissom looked at his watch but was unable to make it out "late"

Sara walked off down the corridor her legs kept getting caught with Grissom's as their bare skin rubbed against each other. After somehow making it down the stairs they headed into the entertainment room where Sara found a pool table.

"Oh lets play" she said excitedly picking up a cue and looking for the balls.

"There's a no ball she announced hitting her head on the table"

"Well we could improvise," said Grissom taking a dart "try this" he handed it to Sara where she tried to hit it with the cue.

"Wont roll" she protested swing the stick around and hitting Grissom.

"Sorry" she snorted as he rubbed the back of his arm.

"This is boring," she mumbled. "Hey look at the stars," she shouted noticing the night sky.

"Lets go look," said Grissom running by her and out the door.

"It's freezing" shouted Sara going high-pitched.

"Come here" Grissom put his arms round her from the back. From where he was he could smell her hair. Sara's feet became wrapped around his and they fell backwards. Sara now lay in his lap, Grissom's arms draped around her.

"Sara want to know a secret," hissed Grissom loudly.

"I like you" he hissed even louder.

"I like you too" shouted Sara turning to him.

"Want to know another" he whispered. Sara nodded violently.

"I think Catherine and Warrick are having sex," he proudly announced.

"Well why do they get to have the fun" pouted Sara rolling over so she lay on top off him before leaning in for the kiss.

"Warrick" Catherine shook his shoulder until he woke up. "Warrick do you hear that" laughter and banging could be heard from hallway.

"Yes. Cath it's a motel!" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Go look" she said shoving him in the ribs.

"Fine" he got up and pulled a shirt on followed by Cath. The sight that awaited him when he opened the door was one he would never have imagined. On looking outside he saw, wondering from side to side in the middle of the hallway was Grissom, hair messed boxers on backwards. Sara wearing a black thong over what looked like a pair of boxers!

"Oh my god" muttered Catherine "and I though last night was bad!" she said suppressing a fit of giggles.

"You don't think"

"Oh yes" laughed Catherine as Warrick shut the door his eyes wide. "Don't look so scared," giggled Catherine pulling him back towards the bed. "We can catch up"

Grissom awoke his head pounding; he rolled to his side coming straight into contact with another person.

"Sara" he blurted out moving away so quickly he fell off the bed.

"Hur" Sara began to stir as Grissom tried to regain his composure.

"Sara" he said again still processing what had happened.

"Grissom" Sara now leapt from the bed falling in to the lamp that lay on the floor. "How that get there?…. Never mind" she added suddenly remembering last night like it was a movie.

"Sara I" Grissom stopped suddenly aware of the fact there was only a fallen lamp covering his modesty as Sara fumbled with the sheet around her. He quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"I think that's a bit late. Or are we going to pretend it never happened" hissed Sara angrily as she pulled her clothes back on hoping to get out the room.

"Sara I'm sorry"

"WHAT. Oh that's great your sorry we slept together it was a mistake. Now lets just be friends," shouted Sara angrily as she became entwined with her tee shirt she had put on backwards in her haste.

"I'm not sorry we slept together. I'm sorry that it took a bottle of vodka to make me do it" said Grissom sitting himself on the end of the bed. Sara starred at him.

"You don't regret it?"

"Never. The drinking yes my head feels like it's going to explode" Sara laughed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Oh god did Cath and Warrick see us?" said Sara suddenly standing up.

"From what we heard them doing I don't think there's much to worry about" he said pulling Sara back down so she was sat on his knee.

"I think my alcohol has worn off now. How about we do a action reply?" Sara grinned at him pulling the cover over her.

Nick had woken to the annoying sound of Greg's thumping music.

"Man turn it off," he moaned getting up.

"WHAT?" shouted Greg from the bathroom

"Off" he replied.

"Fine" said Greg coming through and turning it off.

"Want a game of pool before we leave?" Nick nodded and picked up his bundle of things.

"Hey did you hear the strange noises last night?" asked Greg as they walked out the room.

"No what?"

"It was coming from Grissom's room. Sounded like moaning and then there was a bang"

"What?"

"Maybe he was watching one of those films," laughed Greg.

"Or having a heart attack did you check on him?" Greg shuck his head. He knocked on Grissom's door but received no answer.

"Open it he might be dying or something," said Nick going by him and opening the door.

"OH GOD" shouted Greg. Grissom and Sara froze; Sara lay on top of him clearly naked despite her attempts to pull a sheet around her.

"Er never mind" Greg quickly shut the door looking panicked at Nick.

"Well that explains the noise," laughed Nick. "I can't believe they finally got it on. We got to tell Cath" Nick made the same mistake of barging in on Warrick coming out of the bathroom stark naked as Cath lay in the bed a sheet covering her.

"OH MAN" both shut their eyes and slammed the door shut.

"Oh god" Shouted Nick standing in the corridor opened mouthed receiving strange looks from other people wondering the corridor.

"Well Cath and Warrick got it on, Grissom and Sara did. Maybe we should do something," suggested Greg. Both stared at each other for a minute before quickly heading in opposite directions.

Sara burst into a fit of giggles while Grissom looked worried.

"Gris they were bound to find out. I wasn't planning it on being while the ball was still in play so to speak" Sara burst into laughter again.

"Maybe we should get you some more coffee," said Grissom throwing her clothes at her.

"Well this is going to be a fun ride back!" laughed Sara getting dressed.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

I WILL WARN ALL REVIEWS I HAVE A GUARD DOG COMPLETE WITH SPIKED COLLAR GOING BY THE NAME OF KILLER OF NASTY REVIEWERS (AKA SIDLE CHICK)

OK QUICK THANK YOU'S TO** , VeganCSI, Sidle Chick ( I am not related to Einstein I do however have hair like him!), Electra (), phoenix lily, Chasing.x.Rabbits (sorry I have I thing for cliff hangers, I am evil MAH), Lynh () and Kelly368 **thank you to all your reviews have kept me writing

"Right everybody in" demanded Grissom allowing Nick to drive as he was one of the only people sober enough.

"You will all be pleased to know we now get to go home. That is if Greg can find the way," he added as Greg sheepishly began playing with the map.

"Come on we can't all fit in," complained Warrick.

"We can squeeze" smiled Catherine as Warrick suddenly warmed to the idea.

Warrick had Cath practically sat on his knee as they got it.

"Now I don't want to have to separate any of you so no funny business," said Nick starting the engine. Grissom choose to ignore this and sit next to Sara who in turn was next to Catherine.

"Hey look a bird," shouted Greg suddenly pointing out the window.

"That's very good Greg now what's that?" asked Cath sarcastically pointing at a tree.

"Oh bush thing," shouted Sara laughing.

"Funny, been sleepwalking recently?" snarled Greg.

"I don't…" "SLEEPWALK" finished everyone.

"Did I miss something?" asked Warrick.

"Oh only the eternal mystery of Cath's subconscious" replied Nick.

"You know what would make this fun? A game" said Greg after becoming bored of the silence.

"Oh everyone has to say the most embarrassing thing that's happened on a case," said Nick looking at the others in the mirror. Everyone was silent for a minute until.

"Nick and me went to question a woman in a shop which sold things for people who acted like children, she tried to tell me what size nappy I needed" Sara burst into giggles which she attempted to conceal with a coughing fit. "Then when I said it wasn't for me she told Nick he had a very nice daddy" finished Grissom.

"Yer that was pretty embarrassing for me but not as bad as this one. I went to a strip club to question the bar staff only they were holding auditions and before I could say anything this woman was unbuttoning my trousers telling me not to be shy!" Everyone laughed at this.

"Come on Sara you next"

"Fine you know that case me and Greg worked with Ecklie" Greg became suddenly interested in the window knowing what was coming.

"Well we were doing a experiment to see if the husband lied about how his wife got this bruise. Only he said she got it when he went down the children's water slide. So there's this long piece of plastic going into a paddling pool covered in soap and water. Greg runs at me knocks me down, only we get half way and my top got caught on this tree and we didn't stop but my top did" she said turning red.

"I bet Greg enjoyed it" laughed Catherine hitting Greg.

"I would have only Ecklie turned up as we got to the end and when I stood up my shorts fell down" Warrick burst into loud laughter. "You should see the report he made us write" huffed Greg. "Well that's mine now you"

"I was working a case at the Tangiers. I'd gone back to the casino to look for a necklace. I was going along the floor and went under this table which I thought had a table cloth on it but turns out when I tried to lift it up to get out it was this woman's skirt" finished Warrick.

"Oh man," cried Nick.

"She called security on me" he added "come on you next Cath"

"I haven't got any," she stated

"Don't lie" smirked Sara.

"Fine. Sara and me were doing a walk through of this house that was burgled and supposed to be empty. Then all of a sudden this two kids jump out at me and pin me to the floor"

"Kids?" questioned Greg.

"Yer they were four and thought the burglar had come back. I heard Cath scream came in to find these two children sat on her with her hands pinned," laughed Sara remembering.

"They wouldn't let go until you pulled them off"

"Well was there any need to try and kick them?" laughed Sara.

"They started it"

"Well I'm pleased to know if any small children attack me you'll have my back" said Greg receiving a smack round the head.

"Ok what's that?" asked Nick concerned as smoke began to come up by the windscreen.

"I'd say it's a cue to abandon ship," said Catherine as Nick pulled in and everyone piled out.

"Well there's no flames but the cars bust," announced Sara pooping the hood.

"I'll phone Brass," said Grissom getting his phone out.

"Hello. We've broken down"

"Where?" he said looking around as everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Somewhere past the desert fun motel" he cringed remembering the name.

"Two hours. Fine" he said putting the phone down.

"Were never going to hear the end of this," sighed Catherine pacing. Sara sat on the ground looking bored.

"Well were stuck now," said Nick sitting down next to Sara.

"Hang on" Greg had opened the trunk and began getting everyone's kits out

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun" he smiled triumphantly revealing three bottles of vodka. "Encase Catherine got too bossy, I brought some anaesthetic" he said handing a bottle to Sara who took a swig and passed it to Grissom who just stared at it.

"It's a bit late to think now. Drink it," demanded Catherine who had snatched a bottle of Warrick.

Ten minutes later and Greg had his kit open and was covering Sara's hand in bright Green florescent powder.

"This is a much better way to fingerprint," laughed Greg as Sara giggled.

"Stop I'm ticklish" she shouted pulling her hand away.

"Hey Gris remember that" smiled Nick whacking Grissom on the back so hard he spilt some of the bottle he was holding.

"It doesn't come off," moaned Sara wiping powder down her top and over her jeans.

"I always wanted to use that red stuff again but I couldn't find where you kept it," announced Sara to Grissom.

"Hey you went through my office" he realised.

"So sack me," she laughed.

"Ok who ate my chocolate!" shouted Greg pulling out an empty rapper.

"Not me I don't eat junk food" replied Cath.

"Not me man" smiled Warrick.

"I wouldn't touch your food," said Nick holding his hands up.

"I'm too old for chocolate," replied Grissom.

"Well I didn't do it!" said Sara shaking her head.

"Well someone did. Oh right it will be like a game. I'm going to finger print you all," shouted Greg getting his ink out.

"Right hands out" the group bar Catherine sat on the floor holding their hands out.

"Catherine sit," said Greg.

"I'm not a dog"

"No but you've been known to be a bitch" laughed Sara. Everyone else joined in laughing as Cath sat down hitting Warrick for joining in.

"Fine" she mumbled holding her hand out. Greg took fingerprints of everyone and then took some of the wrapper getting ink everywhere.

"Hey how do we get it off" asked Catherine waving her hand out in front of her.

"You don't" relied Nick who now had handprints all over the tequila he was holding. Sara was sat laughing at Grissom who had stroked his beard and got ink in it. She was now sporting an interesting green and black smudge over most of her body.

"You thinking of dying your beard" she giggled trying to rub it off but getting more on before causing him to lose balance. When they got up a handprint was visible across Grissom's face and another on the back off Sara's trousers.

"IN PROFESSIONAL CONDUCT" cried Greg who was laid looking at his prints.

"Hey Catherine, I thought you didn't eat junk food" shouted Greg waving her prints around not which you could see them they were that smudged.

"Now what else do we have in here?" said Greg lifting bits out his kit and handing them to the others. Sara began interrogating Warrick by shinning a torch directly in his face.

"How long have you fancied Catherine and when did she get your mobile number" said Sara sternly.

"Er a long time and I didn't give her it," he said seriously.

"I'm a CSI I snooped so sue me" said Catherine as Sara shinned the torch at her.

"Hey Greg this looks like something you get high with" laughed Nick waving his ferment around.

"Catherine gave it to me, she said something about it not been from a museum" he said as Nick began to use it to blow the dirt away and right his name on the floor.

"Hey what the heck's this?" asked Warrick waving what looked like a game boy around.

"Never used it," laughed Greg getting out his lumanal and spraying it at Catherine.

"Oh it's not turning pretty," pouted Sara.

"Hang on" Greg began scratching at a scab on his arm then wiped the blood on his shirt and sprayed it.

"Give me your top," he said holding his hand out as Nick threw his jacket at him. Greg coved himself with Nick's coat.

"Sara look shinny" cried Greg from under the coat. Sara crawled over and stuck her head under.

"Oh good" she cried clapping.

"Let me look," said Catherine pushing Sara out the way and sticking her head under.

"So many women wanting to be in a confined space with me" shouted Greg

"Lets spray some more things," Cath said taking her lumanal out.

"There's lot of junk round her," announced Warrick from near some trees.

"We could look for bodily fluids," added Greg getting out his goggles.

"Why would there be any?" asked Grissom raising his eyebrow at Greg.

"There wont but I think I look cool" smiled Greg with his orange goggles on lopsided.

"Nothing changes," complained Catherine after they had sprayed the floor and several trees.

"This is boring," moaned Sara

"Hey lets play hide and seek," suggested Greg.

"OK" replied Grissom a little too enthusiastic. "I was always good at it"

"Figures" mumbled Sara.

"What does that mean?" questioned Grissom.

"It means you usually sit quite and alone," Catherine answered for Sara.

"So he should be it," announced Nick as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine I'll count to 50" said Grissom as Sara tied a piece of material round his eyes.

"HEY" called Grissom panicking a bit.

"No peaking," answered Sara running away with Greg and Nick.

(Ok I don't know if I spelt ferment right but that tube thing that's used to lift prints of cardboard) TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Sidle Chick- down girl, I'll get you some kibble later : ). Thank you for all the reviews and the guard duty.

**gilgrissom007- Thanks**

**nerdy demons- I think the body has probably got board of waiting and wondered to the morgue of it's own accord!**

**Pandastar ()- this is a health warning please sit on ground while reading I don't want to be sued because you fell of your chair and injured yourself: )**

**moia ()- goofy storey. I like it : )**

**Ok recap their playing hide and seek.**

"Where shall we hide?" hissed Greg once they got away.

"Oh a river" called Nick running down the bank.

"I'm hiding here," he said rummaging through the grass.

"Your hiding in the river?" asked Greg laughing as Nick slipped on the muddy bank.

"Yes I saw it in this movie all I need is a hollow read, it's like camouflage"

"Oh that's' good" replied Greg as Nick carried on searching.

"What the river?" said Sara not too keen on the idea.

"No camouflage. Come on" he grabbed her hand and led her away.

"Damn there's no reads," said Nick poking his head up to find everyone gone.

"Fine I'll just duck when I hear him coming," he laughed wading into the river and ducking down by the bank.

"Come on Sara," moaned Greg shoving leaves and branches in his hat so that large sticks stuck out the top. "We need to look like a bush," he announced tying long pieces of grass in Sara's hair.

"Here" Sara stuck her hand in the mud and wiped it army style across Greg's face.

"We'll you already have green on your top" laughed Greg at the ink and powder that covered her. Sara wiped three streaks of mud in each cheek like she had done to Greg and then continued sticking twigs and leaves in a piece of material out her kit before tying it round her head.

"Hang on" Greg pulled his top off revealing his surprisingly muscled torso.

"Put some mud on" Sara giggled like a schoolgirl while she rubbed mud on him.

"I can rub it on you if you like" whispered Greg.

"You wish"

"Yes I do," he mumbled. The two now sat covered in mud, leaves and grass sticking out through makeshift headbands. Sara had put bits of reads in her belt and in Greg's so they looked like some tribe that had been lost in the woods.

"My shoe's stuck," hissed Sara as Greg tried to pull her into a bush so their camouflage would work.

"Take it off and get rid of it he'll find it," hissed Greg back.

"Fine" Sara pulled of both her shoes getting her feet and trousers covered in wet mud and threw them where they had just been. She began rolling her trousers up when a noise distracted her.

"OW" came Nick's voice. He had been ducked behind some reads when two trainers flew in front of him splashing him.

"It's raining trainers WOW GUYS IT'S RAINING TRAINERS," shouted Nick. A loud SHUSH was heard through the trees

"But…. hey there Sara's" he spoke to himself.

"CATH COME ON" whispered Warrick loudly from his perch half way up the tree.

"No, you already ripped your trousers" she said pointing to where a large rip revealed his thigh.

"I can see Sara and Greg their in a bush dressed like Rambo" he called down.

"I'm hiding down here," she said wondering off.

"Fine. Hey that's good," said Warrick getting positioned so hey was almost laid on the branch he began to pull branches down around him and leaves so they cover his back. Catherine began to run in the opposite direction as everyone else thinking she'd be clever and hide in the car until she ran straight into Brass.

"Catherine?" he questioned laughing at her appearance. She was covered in what looked to be printing ink and was holding her shoes that were covered in mud.

"Judging by the bottles I think I won't bother asking!" Catherine stood sheepishly staring at him like rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Where are the others? Did you tie Grissom up in the trunk while you drank" he asked hiding a smirk.

"No we're playing hide and seek he's it" replied Catherine.

"He's drunk?" Catherine nodded in response.

"Fine lets get them" as they wondered into the wooded area, Grissom was still stood blindfold on counting.

"GIL" said Brass loudly causing Grissom to turn suddenly and fall.

"Here" Catherine helped him up and pulled off the blindfold.

"I'm supposed to find you not the other way round" he stated.

"Well where are they?" asked Brass trying not to laugh at Grissom's appearance. He hand a large hand print on his cheek and black smudges mixed with mud on his shirt.

"Their hiding" replied Grissom as if Brass shouldn't have asked such a stupid question.

"GUY'S ITS BRASS COME OUT" he shouted to no response.

"We have to find them," whispered Catherine giggling.

"This should be fun," muttered Brass following Catherine as she wondered off.

"FOOTPRINTS" she cried pointing at the ground. They arrived at the riverbank where the footprints disappeared into the grass.

"Well I may not be a CSI any longer but last time I cheeked rivers didn't bubble" said Brass pointing to air bubbles that were bursting on the surface of the water. Suddenly Nick broke the surface of the water gasping for air.

"ARGH" Catherine nearly knocked Brass over as she jumped backwards.

"Found you" shouted Grissom. Nick began walking back to the bank.

"That's not fair you had three people looking," moaned Nick as Brass pulled him from the water.

"You're getting my suit wet," he said starring at Nick. "god I'm pleased day shift went to the scene I could just see you all working like this" he said putting on the voice he usually reserved for interrogation.

"Hey it got the ink off, said Nick pulling at his top.

"I'm not even asking. Lets just find the others," said Brass walking off.

"I'm cold," moaned Nick taking large strides to keep up.

"That's what happens when you go in the river," scolded Cath laughing.

"The bush is moving," said Grissom stopping so suddenly that Brass walked into the back of him.

"You think it's possessed?" asked Catherine grabbing onto Nick.

"Yes. I think the spirits of Sidle and Sanders are controlling it," mocked Brass.

"Oh are they bad spirits?" asked Catherine hiding behind Nick who was stood flexing his muscles.

"Not as bad spirits as tequila" replied Brass approaching the bush.

"Careful" shouted Catherine closing her eyes

"Got you," announced Brass shoving his arms in the bush and pulling out Sara and Greg.

"WHAT…." Brass couldn't think off anything else to say. Sara and Greg stood with twigs on their heads, mud on their faces, reeds attached to their belts and Greg with mud smeared across his chest.

"Sara what is that?" asked Brass referring to the bright Green streak in her hair.

"Printing powder," she announced running and hugging Grissom.

"I found you a bug," she said holding her hand out revealing a squashed creature.

"You killed it," shouted Grissom brushing it off her hand.

"Opps"

"MURDER I WANT HER ARRESTED!" said Grissom tapping Brass on the shoulder.

"Gil that's not a offence" he said shaking his head.

"I'll get you another and we can keep it as a pet" said Sara beginning to wonder off.

"No" Brass grabbed her arm. "You're staying with us," he said giving her arm to Grissom. Grissom took her hand. "Hey this could be our first date," said Sara attempting to skip.

"WHAT?" asked Brass turning around.

"I think last night was your first date," laughed Greg.

"Tell me you too didn't. Not while you were drunk"

"Yes but we don't regret it" said Grissom receiving a kiss from Sara.

"Well at least something good came from this. Were the hell is Warrick" said Brass coming to a stand still.

"Ask Cath she slept with him," replied Greg.

"What?" Cath nodded violently.

"We didn't sleep together," said Greg pointing to Nick. Brass just shook his head trying to ignore him.

"WARRICK" shouted Catherine.

"Hey it's raining leaves," said Nick catching one as it fell.

"Oh so not trainer's" laughed Catherine. Warrick was hid directly above them and his laughing was making leaves fall off. Suddenly he lost his balance.

"ARGH" he shouted now holding onto the tree by his hands his feet dangling inches above the floor.

"Oh help him," shouted Catherine hitting Nick on the back.

"Warrick let go," shouted Brass.

"No way man" he said struggling to get a better grip.

"You're an inch off the ground" Warrick closed his eyes and let go falling to his knees.

"Right lets get you back and sober you all up," said Brass ushering them towards the car.

"Everyone take their shoes off your not getting mud in my car" said Brass as they all began to moan and got in. By the time Brass got back to the station they were all asleep. He took a picture of Greg laid across the lot of them, Catherine with her arm round Warrick, Sara sat on Grissom's knee and Nick lent against Catherine dribbling. He couldn't wait to get Archie to enlarge it and then post it round the lab, just because he didn't get to party didn't mean he couldn't have some fun.

**THE END OK WHAT DID YOU THINK? JUST TO LET ANYONE WHO CARES KNOW I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY CALLED _ON THE_ _ROCKS_. IT'S GOING TO BE A DRAMA AND POSSIBLY Greg-Sara I LIKE GREG, OK FINISHED RAMBLING NOW BYE : )**


End file.
